


Getting It On In The Shower

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, F/M, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Yang and Mercury have been dancing around each other for quite some time and Yang was tired of it. So she planned to take what she desired.





	Getting It On In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, so this is a short lil smut fic for Gryphon's bday!!!! Happy birthday!!!!!! <3 Huge thx to Drunk Dragon for beta reading this! go check out his fics too! Also I wanna thank PtAtomic78 for helping me write this fic too! <3

Yang had been living with Mercury in a two bedroom apartment for nearly eight months and over the past two months, she had gotten the urge to fuck him.

Maybe it was the endless flirting shared between the two of them, maybe it was the fact that despite how childish he could be, he would still be there to comfort her whenever she had a bad day. All she knew was she wanted to fuck her roommate, so she decided to up her flirting game a little.

\---

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon when she made her first pass. Walking into the living room and taking a seat on the armchair, she watched as he played one of the many video games they shared. She was wearing short pyjamas bottoms and a thin top, her legs very much on display for his eyes perusal. Yang knew he enjoyed it when she wore such skimpy pyjamas and showed off lots of her creamy skin. She could feel his eyes on her, no doubt looking at her thighs.

He got up and went to the kitchen after a while of staring at her legs and getting himself killed in his game to help himself to a cup of juice out of the fridge. When he turned around, she was there, trapping him between herself and the fridge.

“I’m thirsty,” she said in a sultry tone.

“For what?” he asked, looking into her eyes, trying his hardest not to down at her cleavage.

  
  
She looked him up and down with her eyes and bit her lip before she leaned to get a coke as he stood there like a still tree, his eyes wandering to her cleavage. “Thanks Mercury.”

\---

A week later, she walked into the apartment, body and clothes soaked from the beating of a raging storm. She sighed and stared at Mercury who’d come into the hall to check if she was okay.

“Are you alright?” he asked as she began taking off her top, not wanting to stay in the wet clothes any longer.

“Yeah I’m fine, just really  _ wet _ ,” she said, staring him down. “And ever so slightly dirty, I’m going to take a nice long, hot shower.”

Mercury swallowed. “Sure,” he said, his eyes focusing in on her ass as she walked towards the bathroom. She turned her head to look at him just before she reached her desired destination and gave him a wink.

\---

As she did the dishes, Mercury accidentally pressed up against her back as he went to reach for a mug off the draining board. She felt a lump form in her throat and turned around so the fronts of their bodies were against each other as he pulled the cup to him with his hand.

“What are you going to drink in that mug?”

“You know me. I like hot and wet things sometimes. Makes me feel warm,” he replied.

“I think there are some hot and wet things you might not like though,” she said, biting her lip.

“Maybe I’ll love them instead,” he said and walked away.

\---

She walked into the living room and found him doing pushups with no shirt on, sweat glistening on his muscular body. She swallowed, suddenly wondering what it’d be like to touch him and to have that sweaty body on top of her.

“You working out?” she asked.

“Just warming up,” he said and winked. “I have a lot of stamina to get the job done at least three times over.”

“That’s intriguing. Some men can only talk a good fight.”

Rising to his feet, he locked eyes with her. “I know how to win a fight, Blondie. Believe me,” he walked forward, stroking her arms. “You know, you got some nice muscles on you. Maybe one day we could work out together. I can show you some exercises.”

“Maybe. Maybe I can show you some exercises too,” she replied and licked her lips.

“We’ll see.”

“I suppose we will.”

\---

They had so many conversations like that, so many brushings up against one another but neither of them ever acted on it.

One day when she was really aroused, she decided that she had had enough of waiting for him to cave first. Yang stripped her clothes off in her room and walked into the bathroom naked. The lock on the door never worked, so it was always open. When she stepped into the shower, Mercury’s eyes widened. He was thinking of the possibilities that were going to happen, on what his hands and tongue would do to her body. He hardened immediately. All that he needed now was a little push.

Yang walked towards him and touched his cock, stroking it slowly, a few moans escaping his lips. She pushed him back into the wall and he lifted her leg up, his hand stealing back control from her as he guided his cock into her wet cunt. He didn’t wait before pushing into her, their hips meeting and parting, meeting and parting. Moans and the sound of running water were the only things that filled the air of the bathroom. Her lilac eyes stared into his grey orbs as he fucked her, the only communication going on between them aside from a few moans.

His hands began to wander up from her hips to start playing with her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples every so often. His head fell to the side so he could start kissing and nipping the side of her neck, making sure to leave her with some marks. He trailed his way up to her lips, his tongue diving into her mercilessly.

She was getting close, and she wondered why she ever thought that playing the waiting was a good idea. Yang might have hated cracking first, but this was an exception she didn’t mind.

As if reading her body, his hand then left her ass, making its way to her clit and gently rubbing away at the sensitive nub. Seconds later the orgasm crashed over her, loud moans escaping her lips as she broke away from the kiss. Her clenching walls brought forth his own, his cum filling her pussy. And as he pulled out, it began to drip, lost to the torrents of water and draining away.

She smiled at him before leaving the bathroom, still not saying a word and leaving him wanting more.

A lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! <3 if you did lemme know!!!


End file.
